Someone Special
by SoldierPup
Summary: He's been dead for two years but now Shepard is making his comeback. He can't help but look up his special someone to make amends with. But nothing is ever easy for a soldier in the core of a intergalactic war. Shepley pairing, two-parter eventually.
1. Chapter 1

"What happened to Gunnery Chief Williams after the Normandy was destroyed?" Shepard questioned, leaning his arms against the railing. Trying desperately to keep his voice even.

"Operations Chief Williams," Anderson said, stressing Ashley's rank. "is still with the Alliance, but she's working on a special mission, it's classified. I can't say any more. Not while you're working with Cerberus. Sorry." Everything he said was short and clipped.

Shepard stood straighter. Anderson was a long time friend of his, and he was expecting to get at least a few answers.

"Anderson, please." Shepard whispered, "I need to know something, anything."

"Everything is classified, Shepard. I can't,"

"Classified, or you won't tell me?" Shepard asked angrily. He turned from Anderson and glanced at Garrus and Miranda. They stood trying not to look too obvious of the fact they heard the rising of Shepard's voice and heated by were listening. Shepard walked a few paces toward the duo, and gestured them closer.

"Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"Wait for me by C-Sec, tell the crew to get out and enjoy themselves, my orders." Shepard said, glancing at Miranda, he added "You too, Miranda,"

"Shepard, I don't advise tha-"

"Don't make me order it." Shepard shook his head and frowned at her. She agreed reluctantly and stepped into the elevator behind her, where Garrus was already made sure that they left, he pressed the button himself in the elevator, when it was far enough down, he turned back to Anderson.

"Listen Shepard just because you made them leave-" He was cut off by the watery look in Shepard's eyes. And Shepard had a hard time dealing with the burn in his eyes the tell tale sign of his tears.

"I have been dead for two years. Two fucking years." Shepard says, his voice cracking. "My friends don't trust me, not really, no matter what they say, I know they're unnerved.I have to start over, but I have no clue where to start off!" Shepard threw his arms out, and angrily motioned with them. "I was brought back to do one thing! Investigate the human colony disappearances. To be quite freaking honest, I don't feel like a human anymore I have more robotic parts inside than a Geth, I'm more or less a walking experiment!" Shepard said, blinking his eyes several times. His chest heaved with everything he kept inside, and he just let it all spill. "I am not a human being but a tool," Shepard finished.

"Shepard, that's a lie and you know it!" Anderson says smoothly. He took Shepard's verbal confessional with the assurance of a councilor.

"It's true! I was brought back from the dead to fight, fighting is all I ever do." Shepard rubs his jaw, feeling the bumps of his scars. He should be dead, and it was obvious "I do everything I can, and I can't even get some information on my-" he stops himself dead. His what? Girlfriend, friend? What was Ash to him? Certainly not just some girl or just a friend, she was something more than that, someone special.

"I understand, Shepard, that you feel upset, and used, but you are the only one that can do this! You carry a heavy burden, that no one else could. You do it so no one else has to, that's what defines you!. You may be the only one that can keep this galaxy safe! And I know you, I know you very well, you can figure out a way to destroy any obstacle." Anderson assured.

Shepard grunted, and sat down in a chair across from Anderson's desk. Anderson took his place behind the desk, and took a seat..

"Shepard, you're working with Cerberus, and I know you want information on Williams, but I can't." Anderson held his hands together, looking very professional and trying to reassure Shepard with words.

"I'm not working for Cerberus!" Shepard said exasperated. I got more information on Ash through them than you!" Shepard said angrily. He felt like a child, being happy, angry, sad and having the cycle start all over again. It was just a few minutes ago that he and Anderson were talking like old friends, now they were arguing.

Happy to see Anderson, sad because it was obvious Anderson didn't trust him, and angry because he couldn't get anywhere with Anderson! It was like pulling the teeth of a child to try and finagle information from Anderson.

"Shepard, I.. I know it's frustrating, but you can't accuse me." Anderson said, holding his hands in surrender.

There was a long silence. Shepard felt angry but he felt a pang of something else. He knew he couldn't stay mad at his friend because he was doing his job! If information was classified, that means it was classified, and Shepard should have known better than to pressure Anderson into breaking the rules. But he couldn't help it! He needed to know that Ashley was doing okay, he tried to find a way to contact her, but every time he did he would be reprimanded by the Illusive Man! It felt when he took one step forward he took four steps back. To state it in the least words, Shepard felt stuck.

"I know," Shepard paused, "and i'm sorry." Shepard soon felt an immense guilt. Anderson, was a very close friend, one that he could count on, and he snapped at him. Then the pain of not being able to tell him about Ashley, and just exactly why he wanted to know what she was up to.

"I," Shepard pauses while he thought. He needed to tell him about Ash, needed Anderson to know the truth. "There's a very specific reason, I want to know about Ashley, Anderson." Shepard starts. Anderson frowns and asks why.

"I... well... during the fight against Saren..." Shepard gulps, here goes the cold water. Anderson encouraged him with words, "We became close, very close." Anderson seems confused for a moment, then his eyes flash in understanding.

"Shepard.." Anderson said lowly. "You know that's against the regs."

"I know," Shepard felt his throat dry and he frowned. "I just, as you can see, my predicament is..." Shepard trailed off. "Well, I just want to talk to her, email her, something. Anything is better than nothing." Shepard pleaded.

Anderson leaned back in his chair, thinking over his options.

"Shepard, you put me at a very hard cross roads, and there isn't much I can do." there was a long pause before Anderson said something more. "But, I understand what it's like, here, I know it isn't much but, at least you can try, right?" Typing on his Omni-Tool, Anderson gives a soft smile. Seconds later, Shepard receives a message on _his_ Omni-Tool.

"Anderson!" Shepard smiled and jumped up, "You are a great, great man!" Shepard shook his hand and walked out of the office with a smile.

They were on their way to Horizon, Shepard was typing up his email. Hopefully, she would get it immediately, he smiled as he clicked send, and leaned back in his chair, gazing at the picture on his desk. It was just after the Battle of the Citadel. The frame cycled through all the pictures on it, but Shepard paused it on Ashley's while writing the email. He even spoke aloud to it, as if she were really there. He wanted so desperately to just explain himself in person. Hopefully he'll be able to do that.

"We're an hour out, Commander," Joker's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"Got it," Shepard stood, smiling at the photo. He could stay there all day and just reminisce but he had work to do and had to get suited up.

**A/N- Well it's been a bit, but I had some minor surgery done and I was "bed-ridden" for a few days (It was a joke, I didn't stay in bed at all. I'm a terrible patient...) So, I requested the royal laptop and typed this up in my boredom. Lately I have been playing some other games and just saying... If you ever have a chance to play The Last of Us do it... It's an incredible game and probably one of the best games I've played this year, Part two will be up soon, but I've rewritten the chapter twice already and I still don't like it very much, so make I'll probably make it three soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Im sorry. If only I had gotten here sooner..." Shepard said, berating himself as the engineer paced throwing his hands up in anger.

"That's half the colony! They took Egan and Sam... And Lilith! Most of them children!" Every name that the engineer said, was a punch in the gut. He named several more, and rubbed his eyes. Shepard could only watch

"I did what I could!" Shepard said, his voice coming out stronger than he felt. _Was Ashley okay? Was she on that ship? Did he just let her get captured by those... those... creatures!_ His fists clenched unconsciously and he gulps. Once again fighting within himself. _Half the colony was abducted... Ash isn't the only one..._ Shepard grit his teeth. _I don't know if she was actually taken..._

"You did more than most, Shepard." Garrus said soothingly, though it helped little.

"Shepard.." The engineer turned to Shepard, pausing. "I know that name." He gestured to the Commander with a two fingers. "You some kinda big Alliance hero ain't ya?"

Before Shepard could explain himself, a voice from his left caught him off guard.

"Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, Savior of the Citadel..." The same voice that calmed him before Illos, stated all his titles with ease. Shepard wanted to scream and run to kiss her. He could only stand and stare, the fact he was seeing her for the first time in two years, she looked no different. Save for a gash down her cheek and a few dents in her armor. Otherwise, Shepard let out a soundless sigh of relief

"You're in the presence of a god, Delan," Ashley states hands at her hips. She stares directly at Shepard as she says the last sentence. Bold.. Shepard thought "Back from the dead." her eyebrows furrow together in what he could tell was an upset look. He could do nothing but stare, not even paying attention to the Delan guy, who left. Garrus followed Delan, while Tali hesitated just a second, before turning and following Garrus. He barely registered that Garrus was calling to the engineer, saying something about helping.

Ashley noted this and stepped closer to Shepard. Shepard's breath hitched, and he struggled to push his emotions down.

"I thought you were dead, we all did." She said, before slowly wrapping her arms around Shepard. Shepard squeezed back, closing his eyes and relaxed in the touch he knew so well. Her brown hair, in it's usual bun. He inhaled deeply, and smelt the distinct mint shampoo that Ashley used.

Ashley pulled back first, her eyes scanned every inch of Shepard's face. She noted the glowing orange scars, and the beard that formed on his normally clean shaven face.

"I..." Shepard felt dumbstruck. What could he possibly say to her that wouldn't sound stupid. "It's been a long time, Ash." and as those words passed his lips, he wanted to smash his head against the ground. It came out way too casual, and Ashley's look confirmed his thoughts.

"You've been gone two years and that's all you have to say?" Ashley questioned. Her voice rising slightly.

"That came out wrong." Shepard shook his head, holding his hands out in surrender. "What I meant to say," Shepard said, coming to his own defense, "is that, I've been gone for two years because I was clinically dead, Cerberus brought me back."

Ashley's eyes narrowed and she took a step back.

"You're with Cerberus now? So the rumors were true." She crossed her arms. "I spent two years mourning you... I almost..." Ash frowns and pauses. "You were gone two years,"

"Ash, I was dead!" Shepard exclaimed, he watched her eyes, as they narrowed to slits. He felt like he was getting nowhere! Why couldn't she get it through her thick skull that Shepard was really truly, actually, dead!

"How could you put me through that?" Ash whispered, her eyes now opened more, and questioned him with a glare. She paused, "Why didn't you try to contact me, Shepard?" Now her eyes slitted in anger again. Shepard had had enough now. He felt his jaw clench, and he struggled to keep any note of hurt from his face.

"I did, Ashley. Anderson just recently gave me your email to contact you at! I swear it!" He said, now his face showed every ounce of emotion running through him.

"Listen, Shepard, you don't have to lie... " She turned and with her back to Shepard,

"You're a traitor, to the Alliance, to Anderson, and to me!" Ashley said coldly. Shepard winced as each word hit him hard. He licked his lips and struggled to come up with an answer. Ashley turns and he can see her shake her head. "Just... Good luck," She walked away shoulders hunched and hands grasping each other.

Shepard watched Ashley slowly walk away and with every step away from him, was a blow to his very being. Shepard sighed and turned around he struggled not to just.

"Shepard to Normandy.." Shepard paused, for a long time.

"Normandy to Shepard, everything alright down there?" Joker's voice questioned.

Shepard wanted to scream no, but instead answered with "Yeah, just wanted to warn you, be ready for pick up soon."

Shepard ran, despite his ribs protesting since he took that Praetorian's laser in the side. It was straight almost always, mostly because some buildings were blocked off. He saw some people come to from the stasis, but for the most part it was empty.

That's when he found her. It was an alleyway between the housing units, the grass was overgrown and it was fairly dark. Her back was turned and her hands moved at the back of her head, expertly retying her hair.

Shepard rushed to think of what he could possibly say in this situation. He had solved so many problems with his words alone, how could he solve this one. Then Ashley turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the anger radiating off of her, She took a step forward, and Shepard gulped, he still didn't have a game plan.

"I was searching the colony before we left," Shepard lied. Ashley raised a brow at his words but said nothing else. He cleared his throat "And since I found you; we need to talk about what just happened," Shepard's voice rose along with his emotions. His anger and hurt fueled him.

"My scars," Shepard gestures to his face, "are cybernetic implants, they're the thing keeping me alive. I was dead, Ashley, a machine breathed for me, a machine ate for me, machines kept me alive for years." Shepard took a step closer to the Operations Chief and struggled to remain at arms length.

"If I had known that my death would have such an impact on you, I would've tried something," Shepard paused, "_anything_, to make sure I was in that escape pod with you."

"You're working for Cerberus." Ashley stated clearly

"I'm not working_ for_ Cerberus, i'm working _with,_ there's a difference." Shepard interjects gently.

Ashley waved it off, and continued on as if she didn't hear it. "What does Cerberus offer that the Alliance doesn't?"

"Cerberus has nothing that I want, it's just..." Shepard glances away "I have to help them not just for me but for everyone. The Alliance, they're ignoring my claims about the Reapers! I have to do something. And now i'm growing my team." Shepard took a breath, "and Ash, I want you on that team, please, join me."

Ashley shook her head seconds later.

"I have my own duties, I can't just pack up and leave. I don't even know why'd you ask! I'd never work for-

"I don'-" Shepard starts cut off soon by Ashley.

"_-with,_ Cerberus," Ashley corrected. Shepard took a step back with a defeated stance. "I have responsibilities." Ash said harshly.

Finally Shepard pushed forward, gently grabbing her wrists and kissed her. It was a very long time since he kissed Ash. In that small moment, he remembered just how much he felt for Ashley. Truth was he loved her. He was just too afraid to say it.

Ashley pulled back before Shepard, and the look on her face was shock. Shepard held her wrists still but dropped them when he saw her glare. Her arms raised and she pushed Shepard to the side, making him stumble, but he caught himself.

"Ashley!"

"That was..." she walked away at a fast pace, mumbling to herself.

"Ashley," Shepard pleaded. Ashley stopped, looking away from Shepard.

"I think you're done searching the colony, Commander. You should go." Ashley said with a shrug. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"Ashley..."

"Stay safe..." Ash paused, "Skipper." She turned her back and rubbed her eyes, Shepard rubbed the back of his neck and turned away too. Radioing to Joker for a pickup.

Ashley, however, sighed, bit the inside of her cheek, and mumbled a barely audible, 'missed you' to the wind, for no one to hear.


End file.
